


Free Cookies

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Double Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Rewards, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gang works hard for their sugary rewards when a ghost uses haunted gingerbread houses to make a point.





	Free Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skierunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skierunner/gifts).



“Hmm. A transparent ghoul throwing blazing ginger bread houses at your patrons,” said Velma, squatting beside the elaborate display of figures and creatures beside the multiple houses and sleighs. She watched the tiny electric lights twinkle on and off and glanced up at the very nervous-looking elderly woman who was trying to hire them.

“Well, it isn’t the weirdest mystery we’ve ever solved, but we’ll take the case,” Fred said.

“Like, do we get free cookies for helping?” Shaggy asked. He and Scooby were already licking their lips staring at the wares on display.

“If we don’t solve the mystery,” Daphne said, patting Scooby’s head, “I’ll be sure to get you some Scooby snacks!”

It didn’t take a lot of work to reveal the culprit behind the mess. Two hours later, they had one angry, flour-coated Demon of the Gingerbread who’d been the shop-owner’s ex partner. It seemed she'd taken his name off of the deed, so he'd been hoping to take the last avenue availible to him - haunting them into closing, and their insurance out of thousands. Or so he sputtered out when the police came to get him. As a reward, Scooby and Shaggy got a whole mouthful of cookies from the grateful bakery owner. And the rest of the gang – well, they got the reward of a job well done.

And some thick, frosty milkshakes and freshly baked holiday cookies loaded with glittery sugar to boot.


End file.
